


It Was You

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's first kiss vs. Sebastian's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was You

It was Hunter’s first day in another new kindergarten and he had been getting used to crash into class in the middle of it like this as his family had to move a lot with his dad’s missions. Miss Begg seemed like a nice lady and she had showed Hunter around in less than twenty minutes given this kindergarten is a small place after all.  
“So, Hunter, now I’m gonna show you your class room. Your class has a play called the Little Mermaid today, I hope you enjoy it and make some new friends here. ” Miss Begg liked the new kid with his good manners.  
“Thank you, Miss Begg. The Little Mermaid? Oh, great, I like it. I’m gonna marry Ariel someday.” Hunter answered in an exciting voice.  
“Well, sure you will.” Miss Begg smiles at Hunter, “I think your new classmates have already began the play so we can just sneak in and sit in the back. I will introduce you to your class after the play, OK? ”  
“OK.” Hunter nodded.

Sebastian was in a good mood since he was chosen to be the leading role in the class play, the Little Mermaid. Although he did not get to play the Prince, he could not complain about it given that one, he could not speak English and two, he was not object to that Brent, the cute classmate who played the Prince, hugged him during the rehearsals and would hug him during the performance. Sebastian actually thought that kissing Brent would be OK but Miss Morel obviously thought hugging was enough for the play. Oh, Miss Morel, it was lovely to have her, who can speak French and directed this class play and told the kids that French was the language for mermaids. Now the kids all loved Sebastian because he can speak the language of mermaids and he would make this little mermaid in the play just as lovely as Ariel did.  
Sebastian was singing an old French lullaby as the scene that the little mermaid performed in front of the Prince and the royal family when Miss Begg bought a new kid in and then both sat down at the circle as the other kids did. Sebastian noticed the new boy was staring at him while he continued singing “Il y’a longtemps que je t’aime, Jamais je ne t’oublierai” and he was happy to know that he just charmed another kid. He also noticed that he had beautiful blue eyes.  
Hunter thought he saw the most beautiful mermaid with the most beautiful voice in the world. He was kind of mesmerized in those pale green eyes and the soft voice when he heard a girl next to him whispered to her neighbor, “I thought Ariel is gonna kiss the Prince soon after the song”. Wait, what? Kiss the Prince? Hunter looked at other little performers and saw a boy with a paper crown next to his little mermaid. No, no, no. Arial is his and if she was going to kiss anyone, it should be Hunter.  
Sebastian was shocked that this new kid just walked directly to the stage (though technically there was no stage, just a circled area surrounded by audience) and dragged him away from Brent when Brent was about to hug him before Miss Morel could narrate the final line of that “they lived happily ever after” thing. Before Sebastian could even protest Hunter just dragged him into his arms and kiss him on lips. It all happened in a blur to Sebastian and he pushed the new kid away and cried out “Mademoiselle Morel… …” 

Hunter had not get a chance to know his little mermaid as his father got an urgent mission and his mother picked him up the very same day after the mess. Sebastian had not get a chance to know his kiss-stealer and headed to Paris the very next day with his mother as his parents’ devoice finalized. Kids at the kindergarten soon forgot this drama within the very same week.

 

Sebastian flicked through one of Hunter’s old family albums and was got caught by an old picture. It was a picture of a little kid, aged about 4 or 5, dressed like a little mermaid with long crimson wig. Sebastian thought this picture was somewhat familiar and recognized it was himself in the picture in a few seconds, then he wondered why Hunter had this picture.  
“Hunt, can you come over here? I saw an interesting picture.” Sebastian called.  
“What?” Hunter joined Sebastian in the couch and could not help smiling at the picture Sebastian pointed to him. “Oh, that. Fine. She’s my first kiss. You won’t believe it, she was this little kid in the kindergarten that I only got attending like a half day and I never got to know her name. She dressed like a little mermaid the whole time I met her.”  
“Well, well, well, aren’t you lovely? My little sergeant. So what happened to you and your little mermaid? And how did you get this picture?” Sebastian teased and tried to suppress a laugh as he wondered when Hunter would find out.  
Hunter saw Sebastian’s face contorted with the suppressed laugh and he thought it was just Sebastian being a usual tease so he continued anyway, “Laugh as you want. I was so frustrated by the fact that I had to leave her so I begged my mother to get her picture from the kindergarten. We’d already left that town but the teacher there sent my mum this picture by mail. I used to put this picture at my nightstand till I went to primary school. I just don’t know my mum still kept that picture in the family albums.” Hunter turned his gaze from the picture to Sebastian, “you know what, now I think in retrospect, she got exactly pale green eyes like you do.”  
Sebastian smiled and reached out for Hunter, put his hand at the back of Hunter’s head and pulled him closer, grazed tenderly on Hunter’s lips with his while crooned softly the old French love song, “Il y’a longtemps que je t’aime, Jamais je ne t’oublierai.”  
Hunter was suddenly enlightened, “Oh My fucking God, it was you.” He held Sebastian’s shoulders back and looked into the French boy’s pale green eyes in disbelief, then he burst into a laugh, “It was you, you are my little mermaid.” Sebastian laughed at Hunter’s expression and said, “You know what? Now I think in retrospect, you are my first kiss too”. And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: “Il y’a longtemps que je t’aime, Jamais je ne t’oublierai” (“long have I loved you, never will I forget you”) from the lyrics of French lullaby “A la Claire Fontain”
> 
> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 1 - Childhood


End file.
